This invention relates to a composite sliding structure which can be applied to automotive shock absorbers or sliding portions of hydraulic apparatus or pneumatic apparatus in other industrial fields.
In conventional hydraulic apparatus, such as, automotive shock absorbers, piston rings, which are loosely received in the outer peripheral grooves, tend to jolt in the outer peripheral grooves to cause noise, vibration, wear and oil leaks.
Furthermore, since guide bushes slidable in the longitudinal direction of the rods of automotive shock absorbers, and other parts for other industrial machines, such as floating bushes for turbines and general idlers, spherical bearings, end bushes and double bushes, are only press-fitted and/or inserted into their housings, the outside and inside diameters of these bushes lack uniformity and make local contact with the rods in the vertical or rotatory motion, thus causing much noise, vibration, wear and oil leakage, and resulting in short life which necessitates frequent renewal. On the other hand, plastics or ceramics alone are too weak or brittle to be used satisfactorily in high speed rotating or rocking members.